1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a watertight through wall connector for a reservoir.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a connector (30) is always mounted on a reservoir to allow the fluid to flow into or out of the reservoir. The conventional connector in accordance with the prior art comprises a tubular body (32) and an O-ring (34) mounted around the body (32). A thread (322) is formed on the end of the body (32) extending out of the reservoir to connect a supply or discharge hose. The other end of the body (32) will be bent into a curled end (326) by a pressing process to hold the O-ring (34) on the body (32). Consequently, the O-ring (34) can provide a watertight seal at the junction between the connector (30) and the reservoir. A shoulder (324) is formed on the body (32) to abut the outside of the reservoir, such that the reservoir can be clamped between the shoulder (324) and the curled end (326) of the body (32).
However, because the body (32) of the conventional connector (30) has a constant diameter and wall thickness and the curled end (326) must be bent to enclose the O-ring (34), a large force is required to curl the curled end (326). the curled end (326) is easily cracked (see FIG. 6) during the pressing process. The O-ring (34) will be exposed through the cracks, such that the integrity of the watertight seal of the connector (30) will be compromised. The cracks also reduce the overall strength of the connector. With reference to FIG. 7, the body (32) is also easily deformed during the pressing process, and the deformation may further compromise the watertight integrity of the body (32). Deformation in the body (32) may cause the curled end (326) not to entirely enclose the O-ring (34). In this case, the watertight integrity of the O-ring (34) will be completely compromised and the connector will fail.
Furthermore, with reference to FIGS. 4 to 7, the reservoir for a drinking water dispenser always has a metal shell (20) and a plastic lining (22). The connector (30) extends through both the shell (20) and the lining (22). A diaphragm (26) is mounted below the lining (22), such that an air cushion is defined between the shell (20) and the diaphragm (26). The air cushion can exert pressure on the water stored in the lining (22) to cause the water to flow out of the connector (30). A gasket (24) is usually mounted around the hole between the shell (20) and the lining (22) to stiffen the metal shell (20) and plastic lining (22) in the area of the hole and to form an airtight seal to block the leakage of air.
However, the diameter of the contact area between the curled end (326) of the conventional connector (30) and the lining (22) is only slightly larger than the diameter of the hole so that a gap will be defined between the lining (22) and the gasket (24), especially when the body (32) is deformed as shown in FIG. 7. The airtight seal of the gasket (24) will fail.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved connector to provide a watertight seal. The connector comprises a tubular body, an O-ring and a holder. A neck is formed on one end of the body to be bent to hold the holder. By such an arrangement, deformation of the body will not occur during the pressing process, and the curled neck is not cracked. The O-ring will be fully pressed by the holder to provide a watertight seal.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.